Spirits of the Wind
by Willofhounds
Summary: Voldemort won the first war and took over the British Ministry of Magic. Years later a long forgotten kind of magic has appeared once more in a young man thought to be a squib. Will they be able to get past the mistakes made by others or will the young man keep his trust from those willing to help?
1. Chapter 1

Eyes as blue as the azure sky that is the symbol of the contractor. Entrusted by the Spirit King of the Wind with the powers of his domain. I bear this mark the Stigma of the Wind.

Harry's POV

A yawn escaped me as I was walking back from the Forbidden Forest after collecting ingredients for Severus. I had been working as his assistant since I was just over eight years old. He had taken me under his wing after finding me outside an abandoned rebel camp. I had only spent three years with the rebels but even seven years after my rescue I still had nightmares. In this world I am considered a squib because I can't use a wand. There was no one not Severus or the rebels that knew the truth. I was a spirit magic user. One who specialized in wind magic.

I was not a squib but a spirit magic user. According to the history book all spirit magic users were thought to be extinct. There was a good chance that they were... that is until the rebels tried to kill me and left me for dead. That had awakened my dormant air magic abilities. A brief gust of wind hit my causing me to tilt my head slightly listening to the spirits. So far they were silent but that little puff of wind was foreboding something to come. What were they trying to warn me about?

With a sigh I made my way inside the castle using the wind magic to hide my presence from the students and teachers. There were a lot more people at the castle than normal for it was the ruler of the magical world's birthday. As a squib I was allowed to attend the party. Hell I was lucky to be allowed in the school as an assistant. When I arrived at the dungeons I dispelled the spirits surrounding me so I wouldn't startle anyone still around. I opened the door that led to the potions stock room and began to sort out the ingredients. I was almost done when I felt a presence approaching the door.

I waited ready to defend myself if necessary. It proved not to be when Draco walked in. He smiled and said," There you are scar head. Do you know how long I have been trying to find you?" I shook my head. I didn't know or care how long the pompous little ass had been trying to find me. We had developed a mutual agreement of ignoring each other when forced to interact. Draco being Severus godson was a frequent visitor to his labs and I was in there often enough for it to be a problem if we fought.

Draco was prattling on about something that I instinctively tuned out as I finished with my duties. The sense of foreboding from earlier had not gone away if anything it intensified. I was going to stay in the dungeons all night if nothing went wrong. I wanted no part of whatever was about to happen. Finally Draco's waving arms brought my attention back to the part. At my questioning glance he asked," You haven't heard a word I said have you? Damn it Scar head if you would just listen to me for once you could actually have fun."

His version of fun would likely get me killed one way or another. I said decisively," Draco I have no intention on getting myself killed by following you. I am a squib and not allowed to attend parties. So if you will excise me..." He grabbed my arm and said his voice practically a whine," Oh come on scar head it won't be that bad. There will be too many people there for someone to notice a single squib."

A gust of wind that thankfully Draco passed off as just a draft blew in our faces. What was going on? Something had the wind spirits riled like nothing I had ever seem before. I vaguely wondered if there was a powerful Yoma nearby. I truly hoped not. If there was one nearby it would put me at risk of revealing not only my control over the spirits of the wind but my most guarded secret. I blinked in surprise to find that Draco was pulling me down the corridor towards the quarters I shared with Severus.

I was surprised to find my guardian standing there. Normally he would already be at the party. So what was he doing here in the dungeons? He gave me a once over grimacing at all the dirt on my robes before he said," Harry you need to shower and wear something presentable. The Dark Lord wants everyone in Hogwarts at his party including squibs." Son of a bitch! This was not would not end well. It must have something to do with the spirits of the wind trying to warn me.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes as blue as the azure sky that is the symbol of the contractor. Entrusted by the Spirit King of the Wind with the powers of his domain. I bare this mark the Stigma of the Wind.

Voldemort's POV

He was not surprised at the amount of students attending his birthday party this year along with the adults both Professors and non. In the crowd standing out though were several nervous looking grey robed men and women. Most of those in grey were adults but they were still waiting on a single one to make it. Apparently the young man had been sent out to gather potion ingredients before he ordered all squibs to attend the party.

It was over an hour ago that he had sent Severus to fetch his ward for the party. Many of his followers were unhappy about having to share the party with the squibs but the news he had learned was intriguing enough for him to test it. His eyes were drawn to the entrance as the door opened revealing his potion master, the Malfoy heir, and another young man. His eyes were immediately drawn to the third individual who was warily searching the crowd for threats.

The boy had messy black hair that was a trademark of the Potter family line but was most interesting was his killing curse eyes. The boy was not as naïve as one would think for being a teenager. With guarded eyes the boy met his own. He knew there was something different about this child more than him being a squib the only question was what. The boy tilted his head questioningly at his guardian who shook his head. Now that they were all gathered he said in a loud commanding voice," I would like to first thank everyone for coming to my birthday party. I do have some announcements to make."

This brought everyone's attention to him and Severus' ward's face closed off watching him warily. He continued eyeing the squibs," It has come to my attention that an old branch of magic thought to be extinct has possibly returned. This branch of magic is called spirit magic." He watched with interest as the blood drained from two squibs faces. He was very interested in which two. One was a member of his kitchen staff and the other was Severus' ward. They both looked ready to bolt at a moments notice. So he was correct. There was at least one spirit magic user amongst his squibs.

He continued on watching the two closer now," Now it is said that those who possess the ability for spirit magic cannot use a wand making them a squib in our world. If you are a spirit magic user come forward your gift should be known not hidden." The young kitchen worker stepped forward and said bravely," My Lord, I did not know how it would be seen. I thought I would be hunter down like an animal so I his my abilities. My name is Jason Hunter a half blood. I control the spirits of fire."

Several of his inner circle sneered at the man not taking him on his word alone. What interested him was how contemplative Severus' ward looked. His attention returned to Hunter as a red light began to surround him. After a moment a red fireball appeared in his hand. While many of the squibs and wizards looked impressed the one that had his attention most of the evening looked... was that a bored expression on his face? Who was this child?

Harry's POV

After getting dragged to the Dark Lord's party I was horrified to learn that he suspected spirit magic users had made their return. What surprised me was that there was another magic user but he used spirits of fire. Fire was the best offensive of the four spirit magics but it was also the slowest to use. Jason Hunter a man I had only met a few times barely seemed to make the rank of practioner. The second lowest rank on the scale. Even from what I read on fire magic users he was slow on drawing the spirit of fire to him. Hunter would be of little use in combat.

All the while I could feel the Dark Lord's eyes on me examining my reactions. Unlike Hunter I was not so trusting of the man to keep his word. If he got anymore suspicious it would likely mean it was time for me to disappear. It hurt to think about leaving Severus after all this time. He had taken me under his wing when no one else would ignoring the fact that to their world I was a squib. The Dark Lord's eyes were on me again but I kept my focus on Severus. Could I really leave? Where would I go from here if I did?

The Dark Lord said interrupting my thoughts," If there is no one else that is wanting to come forward let us move outside to view the fireworks. Know this if there are more of you we will find you eventually." I thought to myself,: You will never find out my secret Lord Voldemort. This I swear.: With that said I followed the other squibs out to the courtyard where we could watch the fireworks. Unlike muggle fireworks wizard ones moved around sometimes doing dances or things similar. To those of us that had never seen them it was an eventual evening. It was definitely something I would never forget.

It wasn't until the next day that I found out that the Dark Lord wasn't just searching Hogwarts but the rest of the community as well. When I went to Severus' kitchen I found this mornings Daily Prophet. It read:

Dark Lord finds Long Forgotten Magic?

This reporter was surprised to discover that last night at our esteemed leader's birthday party that there were squibs in attendance. Each of the squibs were wearing the required grey robes to mark them as such. In previous years if a squib dared to try and crash a party they would be severely punished. Instead it seemed they had all been ordered there. At an hour past whether fireworks were due to start a final squib finally joined the party accompanied by Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. One would wonder why two high ranking members of society would hang around with a squib?

This reporter found out that the squib that accompanied them was none other than Harry Potter. His parents James and Lily Potter were prominent light supporters back in the first war. So why was he at the party? He is Severus Snape's assistant in potion making. It went around quickly the reason he was late was due to him getting necessary potion ingredients from the Forbidden Forest. When he does arrive the Dark Lord announces that an old form of magic long thought to he extinct has arisen once more.

This magic is called spirit magic. It comes in one of four forms. Water, earth, fire and wind. No one was more surprised than myself when the Dark Lord's suspicions were proven correct when a young squib stepped forward.

His name is Jason Hunter claiming to be a fire spirit magic user and was able to pull tiny red balls toward him thus creating a fireball. All in attendance were surprised and intruiged at this new display of magic. All except for one squib by the name of Harry Potter. Instead of looking at him expectantly the teenager almost seemed disappointed. What secrets is this young man hiding? For now we must wait and see. Our lord does SK that anyone with abilities of spirit magic to come forward as soon as possible.

For more information on spirit magic see pg 2

For more in for on Harry Potter see pg 5

I groaned aloud when I finished Reding the article. How many people had my disappointment in my fellow spirit magic user? I hate nosy reporters from the Prophet. To make matters worse the wind spirits were more aggravated than the night before. What the hell was going on?


	3. The Contractor

Eyes as blue as the azure sky that is the symbol of the Contractor. Entrusted by the Spirit King of the Wind with the power of his domain. I bear this mark the Stigma of the Wind.

Harry's POV

I yawned tiredly as I made my way down the streets of London. I had just finished gathering what Severus had asked me to get that morning. I had a feeling that he just wanted me out of the castle for some reason. It would explain the exceedingly long list that I had received. I was making my way to the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to Hogwarts when a high squeaky sounding voice that could only belong to a fairy caught my attention," Mr. Contractor! Mr. Contractor please wait!" It took me a moment to realize the creature was talking to me. It wasn't very often one of these creatures would come out into the open like this and never alone.

When the creature was close enough I grabbed it by it's wings and ducked down a deserted alley. I asked releasing the creature," What in the gates of hell do you think you are doing fairy? I do not need all of wizarding Britain to know that I am a contractor." Looking at the creature I could see it's exhaustion so whatever it wanted to say it must have come a long way. The fairy said extremely frightened," Mr. Contractor your friends are in danger. The blond one is going with the rude men in black to deal with what they think is a rogue werewolf. Its not! Its a class 7 Yomas set up by those you consider your enemies."

Son of a bitch! Draco was in trouble and Dumbledore's Order of the Fried Chickens was behind it. I didn't want to get involved in the war between wizards but I couldn't let my friend die either. A class 7 Yoma. I shuddered at the thought. Yomas were categorized on a 1-10 scale. Anything below five were usually mischief makers but anything above that was typically viewed as a demon. If I went up against a Yoma in front of Draco I would reveal my powers to them. I wondered vaguely if I could defeat a class seven without using my full abilities.

I knew that Draco was supposed to leave on his first official mission sometime this afternoon. I would have to act fast if I wanted to warn him off. I said," Fairy go. I'll take care of this. Tsk, thanks for the info. Just next time be a little more discreet about it." The fairy gave me an unsure look before disappearing hiding within the spirits of the wind. Hurriedly I made my way to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed to the quarters I shared with Severus. I dropped the bags unceremoniously on the floor using the spirits of the wind to track Draco.

I was running at full speed to make it outside as he and a group of seven Death Eater made their way across the lawn. I used a little of the wind spirits to speed up my steps as I rushed to catch up to them. I had just grabbed Draco's arm when I felt an unfamiliar pull just below my navel. I landed in a heap in the grass realizing that we had portkeyed to wherever their mission was. The spirits were in a panic in this area. All the elemental spirits were screaming for someone to help them. This was not the doing of a class seven Yoma. No this was much worse. I could feel the dark energy radiating off of the land. This was at least a class 8 Yoma if not a class 9. I had to get these idiots out of here!

All the death eaters had regained their feet and were glaring angrily at me. I said recognizing McNair as the leader," Listen to me! This is a dangerous area. The Order of the Phoenix has summoned a creature not seem in centuries! It will kill you all of you don't leave right now!" McNair who had seen me down in Severus' lab knew exactly who and what I was. He asked," What are you talking about squib?"

I held back my anger at the man when I noticed that one of the men was Jason Hunter. I grabbed him and asked angrily," Why didn't you warn them, you fool? Your a spirit magic user aren't you? Do you want to die?!" Jason looked confused as he asked," What the hell are you talking about squib?"

I felt like screaming at the fool only to be silenced as the ground shook violently. Damn the Yoma was breaking free from whatever had sealed it. It was days like this that made me hate my life. Jason's eyes widened as I assumed now he could feel the Yomas power. I said yelling over the rumbling of the ground," Get out of here! You are not qualified to take on such a creature!" McNair sneered as he asked," And you are Potter? Your just a squib leave this to Hunter."

If I did that we would be dead within seconds. I said gritting my teeth," Listen to me you fool! That is one of the most powerful Yoma's I have ever come across. It would kill us all within seconds if I left it to this idiot." It was too late though just to the north of us black winds came up from the mountain. I didn't know this particular Yomas name but if I had to guess. it was a cousin to the Yoma known as Gale from Japan. Gale had been the Yoma the Fuma clan had worshipped for hundreds of years until it was sealed by a member of the Kunnagi clan.

I could feel it turn its gaze upon us likely seeing us as food and Jason as a potential enemy. I yelled," Get out of here now! Leave this to me!" The death eaters all looked at me like I had gone mad. Well that wasn't far off but I needed time to be able to use my full potential. If we survived this I was fairly sure Severus was going to kill me for hiding this. I heard curses being thrown and saw the Order of the Fried Chickens attacking the death eaters likely to keep them from escaping. It was official I hated my life.

On instinct I kicked Draco just behind the knee as I dropped to the ground to avoid a killing curse. Damn order I needed them to be distracted so I could take care of the damn Yoma. Wait! I looked at Draco the air growing heavy as the Yoma entered the battle. I said grabbing Draco so he could see my seriousness," Draco I can take care of that but I need you to buy me somr time. Just keep the order members off of me." For a moment the older boy looked as if he was going to argue but in the end he nodded.

I used the spirits of the wind to create a vortex around me protecting me from any attacks the Yoma could make. Focusing inward I closed my eyes reaching for the ties that bound me to the spirits of the wind. A pair of tall doors appeared in my mind pushing them open I said," Hear me spirits of the wind. In the name of the contract. Entrust me with your power." When I opened my eyes again I could see Jason fighting in vain to stall the Yoma. Draco was taking on three order members by himself and it seemed that the death eaters were on their last leg.

With a swipe of wind magic I sent all of the order flying away from the death eaters. I then erected a vortex similar to the one I had just used to protect them. This one was filled by the contract and was much more powerful. They looked at the vortex then looked back at me surprised. Draco was the first to recover his wits and notice my eyes. He asked carefully," Harry what happened to your eyes?" I heard Jason squeak in surprise when he noticed them as well. He said barely able to be heard," A contractor. I never thought I would live to see one. There hasnt been a contractor in damn near a millennia."

I could tell the others wanted to question him and myself but my entire focus was on the Yoma. I threw wind blades at it distracting it so that I could draw on all the spirits possible. The clouds above me began to swirl in the formation of a hurricane as the wind spirits presence became stronger. Focusing all the spirits I had gathered into one massive attack I hit it with a massive vortex of wind. When the dust settled there was nothing left of the Yoma leaving many to wonder if it had been a figment of their imagination. All at once the strength left my body and I collapsed. The world faded to black and the last thing I heard was Draco yelling my name.

Voldemort's POV

He was in his office when the proximity wards went off signalling his death eaters return. He frowned in confusion as they had come back with one more than he assigned. He gave strict no prisoner orders. Did they think they could disobey and not get punished. He quickly made his way down to the courtyard where several death eaters were carrying someone. The wards had told him that the extra person was alive so why were they carrying them? The Malfoy heir was the first to see him and said," My lord, I... Honestly I don't think you will believe me if I tell you what has happened."

Voldemort raised a questioning eyebrow at the young man thinking strangely optimistic,: Oh come now. It was a simple mission. Even McNair couldn't have screamed it up!: His deah eaters came closer and he finally recognized the person they were carrying. Harry Potter, Severus Snake's ward. Now he was really curious to know what in the hell had happened.

Instead of acting on his curiosity he let his death eaters carry the child all the way to the infirmary. It was obvious to him that they were all suffering from exhaustion and would soon collapse. They were able to make it to the infirmary before they started collapsing. The mediwitch soon diagnosed each of his unconscious death eaters with magical exhaustion. Many were sporting cuts, and long lacerations from who attacked them. The mediwitch healed and put them into healing trances before turning her gaze to the young squib.

She did a diagnostic charm over him and blinked in surprise. She said holding out the parchment for him to take," This young man is also suffering from magical exhaustion but I can't see how that is possible. He's a squib." Or maybe he's not. If this young man was a spirit magic user that would explain the magical exhaustion. It seemed for the moment all he could do was wait for someone to wake and tell him what the hell had happened.


End file.
